I'll follow you-no war
by Katherineprior66
Summary: Four's sister, Katherine, decides to follow in his footsteps and chooses dauntless. What happens when they meet again after 3 years? I know I suck at summaries but please read. *Uriah is Katherines age! Some Foutris because I know we all love it!
1. Chapter 1 - goodbye

Hey guys! It's my first fanfic, don't judge! Hope you enjoy, review please! I have made a couple changes including obviously four having a sister and the only other major difference is Uriah is Katherine's age, so 3 years younger than four and Zeke! Thanks and enjoy Katherine's POV. I wake up to the smell of toast and oatmeal being made, pretty much the standard abnegation breakfast, only today is different my brother gets his aptitude results today, then he leaves. Or maybe he will stay, because that's what Marcus wants, but I personally hope he gets anything but abnegation as his results. As I walk downstairs I notice that Marcus isn't here, he must be helping set up the testing for today, always so selfless. I get a plate and sit watching as Tobias puts scrambled eggs on my plate and a piece of toast and sits down. "What do you think you'll get?" I just have to ask He looks up at me, his eyes filled with sadness, "abnegation" he mutters "I'm serious Tobias" I say while frowning at him "I don't know, amity?" he replies mockingly, I smile at him "Damn I can't wait to get out of here" he looks at me telling me to go on, "I would try to get anything but abnegation just to, you know, get out of here" "Where would you go?" he asks just as I fling eggs at him, I smile wickedly "everything obviously" "you can't do that Katherine" he says, he looks at me, and I start talking again, "you have to shoes something other than abnegation Tobias", "I can't" he whispers. "Why?" I ask, he takes my plate and his to start washing them, "because I'm not going to leave you alone here with him for three years" he says while taking my glass. I stand up and make my way over there, "you get one chance to get out of here, I'm not going to let you waste it because of me" I say defiantly, he comes and picks me up even though he knows I hate it, "well you're going to have to live with it" he says with a sad smile. I hit him in the head and he puts me down, "you're the one who's going to have to live with it dummy, cross out erudite on your list on probable factions along with amity, you're not looking to peaceful over there" I say smirking at him. "Katherine-"he starts but I cut him off "your my brother and I love but I swear to god if come back tomorrow night I will never talk to you again. Got it?" I say while hugging him to the point where I'm strangling him! Page break It's been hours since I have seen Tobias after Marcus got home, they started fighting about his results and soon Marcus took Tobias upstairs and hasn't come down since. Usually I would think this to be normal but tomorrow is the choosing ceremony, I doubt Marcus would want Tobias up there covered in bruises. I learned a long time ago that I should just stay down here, interfering would only make it worse for both him and me. Marcus walks down the stairs as if he didn't just beat the crap out of son, and calmly asks me to meet him in my room. He has done this way to many times for me to not know what was coming, running and crying only made it worse so I walking up the stairs and into my room but not before knocking on Tobias's door, we stared doing this when I was ten, after Marcus was done with either of us we would knock to say were alright, he weakly knock back so I knocked 3 more times, this meant I love you. When I got in my room Marcus had his belt in his hang and was going off about what a failure Tobias is and how he whipped and punched over and over again. He knows its hurts me more when he talks about Tobias and not myself. I stop listening and just feel the tears streaming down my face as he brings his hand up to whip my back, I black out after this and just fade away. The next morning I'm on the floor still wearing my shredded clothes from the night before, they are covered in dry blood now so I can't wear them again, this is the only time I like my dad being the leader of abnegation, I get more clothes to replace my ripped ones with. As I make my way to closet I pull out a simple grey dress and put it on, I've gotten used to the pain as my skin stretches and my wounds throb. I walk into the bathroom I share with my brother and help him get his shirt on, his wounds are worse than mine, and I can't begin to know what feels like. "You need to get out of here, do you understand now? If you don't leave you'll be stuck here and Marcus will just keep-"Tobias hugs me and wipes the tears out from under my eyes, I didn't even realize I had been crying. "I know" is all he says as he brushes my hair and braids is using the mirror were only allowed to see on special occasions such as the choosing ceremonies. I stare at myself even though I know I shouldn't, I'm not the shortest 13-year-old girl I have ever seen but I'm defiantly not the tallest, at most i'm 5'3, while my brother is about 5'7-8. My blonde wavy hair is long but mostly because my mother is not around to cut it all the time. I look exactly like my brother save for me eyes, he has deep blue eyes while have multicolored eyes, bright blue and dark brown, polar opposite from each other but they are beautiful and make me look unique. Tobias used to tease me that the only way he recognized me in abnegation, was because of my eyes. Marcus yells from downstairs telling Tobias to come down to leave. Tobias looks at me one more time until he kisses my forehead and promises to see me when i'm 16. As he walks out I grab his hand and look into his eyes. "Be brave Tobias" I say, and with that he leaves. 


	2. Chapter 2 - 3 years later

Hey guys its me again! So I will be updating this story probably on both Saturday and Sunday? And then will throw in some filler chapters later in this story! For some reason on my last chapter all my editing didn't work so it was pretty bad! I will try to fix that. Review and enjoy! **Katherine's POV ** 3 years later… I hardly remember Tobias much but I can remember what happened on his choosing day. He choose dauntless. That night Marcus came home madder than I had ever seen him before, I guess he was not expecting Tobias to leave. To be fair, neither did I but the tears that I shed were more happy than sad. He made it out, he left and never has to come back. I can remember a few times I thought he would come back and visit me, that is if he made it through his initiation but I have no doubt that he did, and I will too. Ever since I saw him choose dauntless I have been trying to build some muscle, of course whenever Marcus is not around, and do some pushups and sit-ups and I'm happier now more than ever that I did, because I have quite a bit of muscle on me, along with growing a few inches taller, I'm not a small little bony girl anymore, I'm a tall and healthy young woman! I have really filled out and have curves that unfortunately I wouldn't be able to show off if I was to stay in abnegation, that's to selfish and vain and all, but in dauntless I can be who I want to be, and marcus isn't there to stop me. I get my simple grey dress and slip it on along with my grey shoes. I brush my hair and part it down the middle and proceed to French braid it, something my mother taught me to do when I was very little before she passed. I always have my hair out of my face as it shows off my eyes more. I make sure my eyebrows have been plucked, vain I know but if it isn't already obvious I'm not exactly very selfless. I brush my teeth and apply some light eyeliner some candor girls snuck into school for me. Were good friends now, her name is Taylor and her friend is Elena, we eat lunch together and they introduced me to matt and Ethan some guys from erudite. I'm pretty sure matt will choose dauntless, so will Taylor, they are both almost the same height as me but matt is a little taller. Taylor has bright blonde hair and doesn't really have a shape but she is beautiful in her own way. Matt is a little thicker but he's in shape, his dirty blonde hair is cut short but he could grow it out if he wanted to, he's one of the funniest guys that I have met, and I'd like to say I have met quite a few people. Taylor's friend Elena will no doubt choose erudite. She might be bossy and a perfectionist but she has a heart of gold and wouldn't ever try to hurt someone. Marcus hollers up to me from downstairs and breaks me out if my thoughts, I finish getting ready and run down the stairs, excitement races through me at a hundred miles per hour, he drives me to school in silence like usual until we get to the school. "what are you going to choose katherine" he says without looking at me. "Whatever I get on my test" I reply softly, at this is slaps me across my face. It's enough to leave a large red mark on my face. "You will choose abnegation, you hear me? Your brother ruined this for you. If he stayed you could have gone but he didn't, he abandoned you. He left you because he knew one of you needed to stay and didn't want it to be him. He abandoned you and left you for dead, understand? This is all his fault everything you've been going through is because of him. Don't fall into his footsteps Katherine. Never follow him" he yells and by now I have tears in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. "You're wrong" is the last thing I say before I step out the car and run to find Taylor. By now she knows that something was up with my dad, and she didn't believe one of my lies as she's from candor and always knows when I'm lying. It's annoying but helps get me talking about it. I told her it stopped so she would keep her big candor mouth shut, but now I'm not sure what she knows and doesn't know but hopefully she hasn't said anything to anyone that would be disastrous. Taylor, Elena, Ethan, matt, and some other friends of mine sit at our usual table in the cafeteria and wait for our name to be called for the testing. Elena gets called first, Taylor second, then matt, Ethan, and then after what feels like forever, my name gets called. I walk into the classroom that's been transformed into a testing room "My names tori, I will be administering your test today" she says quite emotionless like she has been doing this for years. I think she has. "Katherine" I say with a slight nod, she hands me a glass full of clear liquid. "Drink it" she says while looking at me expectantly, so I do. *In simulation* I wake up on the chair I had previously been lying on when I drank the clear liquid. Except I'm all alone and there's nothing in the room. I turn back to look at the chair but it's gone, it's been replaced with two tables; one with a chunk of meat and the other with a knife. I chose the knife without hesitation, and soon a dog ready for attack is snarling and baring its teeth at me. I think and drop the knife, the dog feels threatened if I hold the knife, I slowly make my way over to it and let it sniff my hand, and it stops baring its teeth and rather just looks away. I turn to see what it's looking at, it's a little girl who looks terrified. The dog starts barking and lunges at the girl, I quickly tackle the dog and end up going through the floor. Again I'm all alone but this time in the factionless sector of the city. Something taps me on the shoulder and I see it's an old man who is obviously factionless. "can you help me. Please I beg of you" he says in sad tone. "what do you want?" it comes out harsher than I meant for it to be. "My daughter doesn't have a coat, and with the weather here I'm afraid she could get sick" just as he says this it starts down pouring and wind blows the rain everywhere making it that much worse. "I'm sorry but I'm cold" I reply without thinking and suddenly I feel really bad but before I can do anything everything goes black. *End* I wake up with a gasp. The woman tori is typing franticly and I watch her with a very confused expression on my face. Finally I conjure up enough courage to ask her whats wrong. "Um why are you typing like that?" she stops typing a sighs. The next thing I know he is standing in front of me with a sad expression on her face. "Your test results were inconclusive" "What? That's impossible, this test was supposed to tell me what to do" "I know. Your either dauntless, erudite, or abnegation. Your-"her voice gets softer now"-divergent" I look at her like she just told me I'm a unicorn. "I'm what now?" she frowns at me. "Divergent. You mustn't tell anyone. Not even your parents." "Why? What did I do?" she gets up and opens the back door, "nothing, but the systems can't control you. You're different, and that's dangerous." I nod and walk out the door, but then she grabs my arm, "just so you know, your brother is doing great" I nod in appreciation and continue on until I'm back at home. The only thing going through my mind is that I'm divergent. What is it? Was Tobias divergent? I had so many questions and I was just dying to ask Marcus if he knew anything, but then I remember what tori said "you mustn't tell anyone. Not even your parents" and quickly pushed away that thought and replaced it with the fact that I got dauntless, like my brother. At the moment, I knew what I had to choose. I walk inside and Marcus isn't there. That's odd, I didn't think he would be doing anything tonight, but I'm thankful for whatever it is holding him up. I decide to grab some food and make my way into my bedroom, but not before knocking on Tobias old door. He might not be there but I just want him to know I'm alright. After I finish my early dinner, I make my way into his old room. His smell still lingers and I find myself just breathing it in. Will he recognize me? Will I recognize him? Maybe he has a girlfriend or something and doesn't want to spend time with me? I push these thoughts away and focus on what tori said. My brother was doing great! Should I read into the great, cause I mean she didn't say he was doing fine or good, but great! Maybe he was first in his initiation. I have been doing lots of research on dauntless after Tobias chose it. I think that gives me an advantage over most transfers. I fall onto his bed and get under the covers. Soon I feel myself falling asleep. *Tobias POV* I'm pacing back and forth into my apartment I share with tris. I asked her to movie in with me a couple weeks after initiation it's weird to think that was almost a year ago. Tris comes up behind me a wraps her arms around me, "what's wrong tobias?" she asks with a sad smile. She's so beautiful when she does that. Well when she does anything. She's really filled out into the body of a 17 year old. But I don't really care, she's beautiful no matter what she looks like. "Tobias? Hey, you okay?" I look up at her, "there is something I need to tell you" I say softly. I can see the worry in her eyes. "I mean not like that I-I just haven't told you something from my past" she takes my hand and pulls me into her, "you can tell me anything" she whispers, filled with curiosity. "I well-I um kinda have a-a sister" I say unsure of how she's going to react. Tris is quite for a second as if considering different things in her head. "Why didn't you tell me? It's nothing to be ashamed of- is it?" she asks. "I left her alone with-with him for three years. I never wanted to talk about it." She kisses the top of my head, "I understand, so this means she will be choosing tomorrow?" "Yup" I say popping the p. "and were going to be training her" she more states to herself than to me. "Yup" I say again popping the p. "tell me about her" she replies. I sigh, "well her names Katherine. She is about your height but she might have grown. She has different coloured eyes, one blue like mine the other dark brown. Blonde wavy hair. She's funny and bold, not very abnegation but she can be selfless for the people she loves. You would like her. She not big on girly things either" I spend the rest of the night reminiscing about her to tris and we soon fall asleep together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I was hope someone could maybe pm me or write a review on how to get bold or italics, or even spaces because when I submit these to put into this story it erases it all! Well thanks and enjoy!

**Katherine's POV**

I wake up still in Tobias room and remember falling asleep here last night. Hopefully Marcus doesn't know I'm in here so I don't have to hear about later. I get up and slowly make my way into the bathroom to wash my face. I put my hair into a French braid as always and put a bit of eyeliner on to. I go through my normal routine, get dressed, make breakfast, clean up, and deal with Marcus all the while. I still wonder if Tobias feels guilty about leaving me here as he did on his choosing day. I whisper the last words I ever said to him, "be brave tobias", over and over trying to take my own advice. I can't but it at least brings comfort to me. I walk outside hoping to find Taylor or anyone really but no one is to be found. I walk back and wait until Marcus comes to take me to the ceremony. This will be a long wait.

**TOBIAS'S POV**

I wake up and see tris is still fast asleep beside me. I decide not to wake her as we still have a couple hours until we need to go to the net and watch the choosing ceremony. I'm nervous of what Katherine will choose, actually I'm terrified. I don't know if she remembers anything really except me leaving. I never called or visited at all so I have no doubt she will be mad, or at least upset. But we always had a good bond so I think I will be forgiven quite easily. I wonder if she's as nervous as I was on my choosing day. I didn't know what I was going to do until I say Marcus up there holding a knife for me, and the only thing I could think about was Katherine saying 'be brave', and that is exactly what I was.

Before I know it I'm at zeke's apartment. As soon as I knock on the door he opens up. "Nervous to, huh?"

"Yeah, have you talked to uriah, do you know what he's gonna pick?" I say trying to deflect the attention from me.

"Its Uriah, I never know what he's gonna chose, but if I had to guess, it's gonna be dauntless" he says while handing me a coffee.

"Thanks, I haven't seen her in 3 years, I doubt she would want to come here if I'm here" I say ashamed.

"look man, she's your sister, and from what you say she seems pretty cool, I don't think she will be that mad, I mean everyone has to leave a sibling at some point, I think she can handle it" zeke says while flopping on the couch.

"I know but my dad was a dick, and I left her to fend for herself there" I reply,

"Well if she chooses dauntless, she will fit right in!" he replies with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, we'll see" I say slowly beginning to believe what zeke says, he might be totally crazy and sarcastic but he's one hell of a friend.

The door busts open and a very sad looking Uriah comes in, which is odd considering he is always hyper and wild.

"Zeke, I-I got c-c-candor" he says letting a few small tears slide down his cheek. Zeke mumbles some swear word under his breath, "how the fuck are you candor bro?" he says with a little crack in his voice like he's going to cry but won't let it, "I-I think I'm going to transfer there today" he says still crying, "WHAT- lil-bro I don't think so" he says giving his brother a big bear hug, "I'm-I'm just k-kidding Zeke, I-I g-got dauntless duh" he says in the midst of cracking up, "little fucker" and with that zeke tackles a still laughing uriah on the ground, uriah is to amused to fight back. After a couple minutes I pry zeke off a now calmed down Uriah, only for zeke to start laughing too.

"Yeah sorry but I had to!" Uriah says after he apologizes to zeke.

"So four what's going on with you now a days, other than the obvious" said Uriah trying to make conversation with me. I'm confused, what's the obvious?

"What's the obvious?" I say in my instructor voice raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uhm well you know like uh how you obviously are doing um really good you know like you look g-good today, not like you don't any day I just mean you uh your good. You're good" he says trying to contain his amusement at himself.

"Well thank you uriah" I reply sarcastically with an eye roll. "Anytime four. Anytime" he says with a wink, "so got any siblings that are choosing today" he asks innocently, but before I can answer zeke pipes up, "yeah a sister, her names Katherine!"

"Seriously, if she chooses dauntless we could friends if you know what I mean" Uriah says with a smirk.

"If you infer anything about her in that way again, I'll knock your teeth out" I warn, it seems to do that trick as he gets up to leave.

"What does she look like- so I know it's her when I see her?" he says unsure.

"Just look for a girl with different coloured eyes-blue and brown" I yell back to him

The last thing I hear is 'sweet' and then I'm back to just sipping my coffee with zeke, soon I leave to wake up tris and get ready for training the initiates with her.

I walk in out apartment to find tris still fast asleep, I decide to just jump on the bed until she wakes up. It's one of the things I love about dauntless, it's so carefree and you can do what you want and not make a big deal out of it. A grumpy tris starts yelling at me breaking me out of my thoughts, "STOP IT UP GETTING UP" so with one my jump I plop down right beside her, "are you sure" I ask, "yes, yes I'm sure" she says while leaning over for a kiss, I know it's what she wants but instead I smirk and run away, "you suck tobias" she says sticking her tongue out at me, "oh you wish" she glares at me from across the apartment, and decides to take a shower, I take the opportunity to grab us some breakfast. As I make way down to the cafeteria I see the regular crowd of people at our table, Uriah, zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Christina, and will. I hear Christina call me over so I quickly stop at the table and say hi.

"Where's tris?" she asks quickly. I laugh a little, "in a shower" I reply sitting down, "and you aren't in there with her becauseee?" zeke says starching the 'because' a little bit, "becauseee- I say mimicking him-I'm getting breakfast, and we have to be down by the net soon so I'm trying not to get preoccupied, like I'm doing right now, so if you will excuse me" is all I say as I stand up and get tris and I some muffins and bacon.

As I make my way upstairs tris is already dressed in a black pants with a black tank top that shows off her tattoos, with her black combat boots. I set the food on out small table and tris makes some tea for us even though she knows I don't like it. We eat in silence and quietly make our way down to the net to watch the choosing ceremony with almost every dauntless in the compound. I can tell im getting nervous and tris takes my hand and leans into me, I lean over and whisper in her ear, "I love you", she immediately grins and pulls me into a kiss, "I love you to".

The screen clicks on and Johanna, the leader of amity, starts off the ceremony. Soon one by one the names get called and whenever someone chooses dauntless we all cheer. Finally after what feels like an hour, I hear Johanna's voice.

"Katherine Eaton" and my head snaps up. She looks so different than how she used to look. She's muscular, and curvy but skinny at the same time. She is only probably 5'5 but she looks much taller. She has her hair in a French braid and it makes her eyes stand out. She walks with such confidence and ability, almost like she knows what she's going to choose, which she probably does. I can see tris and everyone one else staring at her, I mean who wouldn't she's beautiful, zeke is the first to speak to me, "it might be harder to get my brother off her as we might have thought" he whispers with a small laugh. I laugh too.

I watch as she takes the knife out of the leaders hand and slices her hand like it's nothing, I can't help think of what else Marcus has done to her that she can do that without flinching. I watch her take her hand and walk over to the abnegation bowl right beside the dauntless bowl. I know she's staring at Marcus the entire time and I don't even realize I'm swearing under my breath, but then she smirks and puts her hand over dauntless and her blood drops into the hot coals. A huge grin spreads across her face as she skips to the dauntless side of the room. Everyone's cheering as they do for every new initiate, and I'm in pure bliss right now. I get to see her again, I get to train her.

**KATHERINE'S POV**

As I'm walking over to the dauntless bowl I see its right beside the abnegation, so I decide to plat a little trick on marcus for old times' sake, I put my hand over the bowl of grey stones and wait for the right moment to pry my hand away and let the blood drop in dauntless bowl. I know the blood is going to drip anytime now so I smirk at marcus and let the blood pour into the flaming coals and the relief that I'm free is better than anything else right now. I going to be dauntless, I'm going to see my brother again. The crowd of dauntless overwhelms me a bit but I just enjoy it. It isn't until we have to leave to begin initiation that I'm starting to get a bit nervous. Taylor and matt did come to dauntless but I lost them in the roaring crowd of dauntless. Were obviously the first ones out of the building as we run through the stair ways and out into the street. Everyone's getting ready to jump onto the train and for the first time I'm actually nervous. I can hear it coming and everyone starts running so I follow, I just make it but I strong pair of arms pull me in, I land on top of him and he starts laughing, I laugh a little to, he sits up with his back leaning on the wall and I realize my feet are still lying on his lap, he doesn't do anything to move them so I just relax, "thank you" I say with a chuckle, "my names k-" "Katherine I know, my brothers best friends with yours, my names uriah" he says slightly amused.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Uriah, if I may ask, how is my brother?" I say slightly unsure if he would actually know but he says he knows him so hopefully he will.

"Great, he goes by four, I'm not even sure what his real name is" he notices my confused expression and continues, "it's because he only has 4 fears, lowest number in dauntless history. He has a girlfriend too, her name is tris, although to most people she is six, because she only has 6 fears, the second lowest amount in dauntless history. She's only a year older than us and she's really nice, she got ranked first, so did your brother."

"Wow seems my brother is quite the person then" I say with a smile.

We spend the remainder of the train ride chit chatting about my old faction and stupid things until he says it's time to jump, he notices my hesitation and takes my hand. We take a step back and jump onto the roof, I smile and he holds me up, my knees and ankles hurt but I ignore it. We walk to the dauntless leaders standing on the roof and join the other initiates in front of them.

"My name is Max, I'm one of your leaders, and on behalf of the other dauntless leaders, and I, we welcome you all too dauntless. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. To get into the compound you must jump off this building. Any volunteers?"

Uriah gives me a shove and smirks at me, so I step up and before I know what I'm doing I stand up on the ledge, I notice everyone's looking at me so I just jump, I don't make any sound and its farther down than I thought it would be but I break out of my thought as I hit the net and bounce up then down again. I let out a laugh and allow myself to roll over onto the ground. The person I see puling me down surprises me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so yes I'm using some of the original quotes from the book. I realize I have never said this before but ALL RIGHT GO TO VERONICA ROTH. I SADLY DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! Enjoy and review

**KATHERINE'S POV**

"Tobias?" I say shocked, but excitedly!

He looks at me like he doesn't even recognize me until he pulls me into a hug. One of the bear hugs I used to give him. He grinned at me then called out to everyone else I just noticed was in the room.

"FIRST JUMPER KATHERINE" he yells to them and they all cheer and roar with noise as I walk through them they all give me pats on the back and words of encouragement, it was one of the coolest things I had ever seen, then again I came from abnegation and there is not much 'cool' stuff there. Once all the other initiates were down here, Tobias and who I think is tris stand together in front of us along with two other people.

One of the people that aren't near tobias beckon for the dauntless born initiates to follow them, I think there names were Christina, and marlene? I wasn't really paying attention.

Next tobias speaks up;

"I am your instructor", he says. "My name is Four".  
Taylor asks, "Four? Like the number?"  
"Yes", four says. "Is there a problem?"  
"No."  
"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"  
Taylor snickers. "The Pit? Clever name."  
Four walks up to Taylor and leans his face close to hers. His eyes narrow, and for a second he just stares at her.  
"What's your name?" he asks quietly.  
"Taylor", she squeaks.  
"Well, Taylor, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction", he hisses.  
"The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

I look over at Taylor and she just stands there with her mouth open, I have never seen this part of Tobias, and I realize this as he glances over at me apologetically, but quickly covers it up.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the pit is the heart of all life here at dauntless. Learn to love it."

He leads us through a hole in the wall to the 'pit' and it's amazing. My mouth is probably open because Tobias looks at me and taps his mouth with a smirk, I glare at him.

"if you'll follow me I'll show you the chasm." He leads us through the narrow paths built into the compound until we see a massive river flowing rapidly beneath us.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between idiocy and bravery." Tobias shouts "a dare-devil jump off this ledge will end your life. It's happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned"

I like it here already. Next he shows us the dining hall, where I get to talk to him alone, well sort of tris is there, but I like her so I don't mind much.

"So you never visited, or called, or anything really" I say while stuffing my face with a thing called a hamburger.

"Well I uh just never wanted to uh go back to abnegation, or you know Marcus" he looks over at me now, "look Katherine I'm sorry, I should have been there for you but I wasn't, never again okay?"

I look at him as he sits beside me and punch him right in the jaw knocking him off his seat, he looks shocked and so do I.

"All is forgiven" I get up and make my way over to Taylor and matt, and some of the dauntless born initiates named Nate and Ethan. They all look at me obviously seeing how I just punched the really scary instructor and got away with it.

Uriah comes over and breaks the silence, "wow nice hit, you even got a priceless expression of four surprised. Good for you" he says sitting next to me.

"Gee thanks, my life is now complete" I say sarcastically.

I realize not everyone knows fours my brother so I decide to just come out with it.

"I'm not going to say anything so you can shut your mouths already" I say venomously.

Everyone has a look of confusion on their face and but go back to eating and talking anyway. Uriah tries to get me to tell him why but I just brush him off. Before I know it Uriah comes back with two pieces of cake one for him and one for me, saying something like 'I'm a stiff so I wouldn't know to get a piece of cake for myself' I just thank him and eat it. I can see why the dauntless talk about this cake all the time. It's amazing. The dauntless born trainers Christina and Marlene which are apparently good friends of Tobias, take the dauntless born initiates to their dorms and Tobias takes us to ours in silence. Nobody said we couldn't talk but nobody seems to want to. He gives us the rundown of how the rankings and different stages of initiation works as well as times and the rules. He opens the doors to the dorm room and lets everyone inside, well except me. I told Taylor and matt and because they are my friends they said they wouldn't say anything. Which I really hope they don't.

He leads me down a hallway and into another part of dauntless, in silence he buys me some clothes so I don't walk around looking like abnegation all the time. I thank him but not very warmly. Until we stop at what looks like his apartment with tris. It doesn't look like she's here so maybe that why we are here talking. He turns around and looks at me expectantly like he wants to say something but doesn't. so decide to help him out.

"You suck tobias. You know there were some days were I thought you would just come and at least say hello, or just lay there with me. But you never did. I always knocked on your door even though you weren't there and I knew that but I was stating more to myself than you that I was alright. That I would get through this. Mostly because I thought soon you would be here, if even for a day, an hour, a glimpse or something that would be you. But it never was. You never called either. I get that you wouldn't want to come back because of Marcus. Hell I wouldn't either. But I would have for you. I would have done anything for you if I knew you needed it. I just always thought you would do that for me to. I know you're not abnegation, but you can be pretty selfless when you want to be. I was just hoping that you would want to be for me." I feel tears threatening to fall, but I push them down. It's his turn to say something. Anything,

"I'm sorry-"he starts but I don't let him finish, "you're sorry? That's what you're going to start with? You're sorry" I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks and he walks up to me and brushes them away with his thumb. In no way am I crying. I'm just letting a couple tears slide down because I don't have a tissue. I don't even care that I'm mad at him because I just give him the biggest hug ever, "I love you so much tobias" I say and he picks me up and spins me around. When he puts me down, he wipes the remaining tears off my face and kisses my forehead, I hear him mumble something about missing me and that he loves me so much, before he pulls me into another long hug.

"okay I know you miss me and stuff but your kinda chocking me" I finally manage to say.

He lets go and looks at me in a concerned almost nervous look, "so I'm forgiven?" he asks, eyes full of hope. I pull away and smile a little.

"I already forgave you, you know after I may have punched you" I reply my grin growing wider.

"sorry I was getting over the initial shock that my little sister can punch so well, let alone punch me" he says with a smile and pulls me over to the coach and I laugh leaning into him just like we used to do on nights marcus wasn't home. We talk about we he has been up to and what dauntless is like. He gives me tips and pointers just like a big brother should.

"soo what did you rank at the end of stage one huh?"

"1st" he replies with a smirk.

"Seriously? Did you rank first for everything then I'm guessing?"

"yep" he says popping the 'p'

"unbelievable"I mutter. He looks at me and then grins even wider, "want to see" he says challengingly. I look at him straight in the eyes, "you're on" I reply.

He gets up and extends his hand to me but when I try and take it he pulls it away and smirks. So I get up on my own.

He throws the first punch, I move my head out the way and take advantage of him being unbalanced and push him over. I start to laugh and he glares at me from the ground. He gets up and punches me in the stomach, I see that he always flexes before punching so I use that to my advantage. I see his arms flex and I quickly duck and turn around catching his arm and holding it behind his back and pushing upward toward his shoulder. I drop his arm and sit back on the couch now smirking at him.

"Now I really mean it. It's unbelievable you came first" I say laughing, while I'm distracted he pins me to the couch and sits on top of me, I trying pushing him off but to no avail. "I was only going easy on you" he replies. "Yeah yeah sure tobias. Going easy on me. What-ever. Don't be a sore loser" I say mock pouting him.

I start to yawn and I tell him I'm going to get a tattoo before I go back to sleep in the dorm rooms. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I look back at him.

"What? You have a tattoo?"

"Fine, what are you going to get?"

"All of the factions I think. On my wrist kinda like your tattoo. Maybe I should get a mini tattoo identical to yours on my wrist?' I say jokingly. He looks at me.

"I dare you too. I'm being serious you should. It would look good on you."

"Challenge accepted. I'll get some more to. Maybe something on my collar bone or shoulder? What do you think?"

"Hm for your collar bone get a quote or something. You always liked quotes right?"

"Yeah maybe, I'll ask the person doing my tattoos then. See you at 8 o'clock sharp right?" he nods and I make my way to the tattoo parlor where I meet Taylor and Ethan. They seem to like each other but don't seem to realize it yet. Taylor says she's getting some birds or whatever and Ethan's getting something on his back. Maybe I should get something on my back.

I walk up to the counter and I see tori, she smiles at me and waves me over.

"Wow so you made it huh" she says once I'm over there.

"Yeah, my brothers here so I decided out of the options I had this was the best" I reply sitting down in the chair in front of here.

"Oh who's your brother, I might know him. I know a lot of people because pretty much everyone gets tattoos."

"uh four, I think that's what's he goes by now? Don't tell anyone, I don't the other initiates to know. Not like you exactly talk to them all the time or anything" I say chuckling a bit.

"Whoa he's like royalty here. Well kinda, they call him a dauntless prodigy but they can't get him to become a leader no matter how hard they try to, nobody knows why" She says shaking her head a bit.

"Huh, I guess I'll have to ask him then"

"So what will you be wanting and where?" tori asks

"Hm well four says I should a miniature tattoo identical to his on my wrist since I want one like his anyway. Then I think I want one on my back along my spine, a quote like 'turn your wounds into wisdom'. Then just a small 4 on my collar bone. To represent my brother."

Tori seemed impressed, "okay I'll be right back then!"

A couple minutes later tori came back and started on my wrist. It hurt like a bitch but it looked amazing. You can only see part of the flames from the front side of my wrist which I like. She then did a tiny 4 on my collar bone right near my heart.

"Okay ill need you to take off your shirt, lay down then unhook your bra strap. Awkward I know but it's your first time so don't worry about it."

I do as she says but first I ask her not to say anything, I'm guessing from the fact she did my brothers that she will understand why. As I lay down I can feel her stare at my back, and I know why. It's covered with horrible white scars everywhere. Almost every inch of my skin is scared. I hear her mumble something like 'oh god. I'm so sorry' but I just ignore it. I get the tattoo and it runs almost all up my spine in a Georgian font. I love it.

Just as I'm walking out after paying, I almost forgot what I was going to ask her. So I turn back and head into her office.

"Tori, I was wondering of you would mind a few questions, about you-know-what?"

"Look I can't say much. I don't know much. But I can say it's not safe Katherine. You can't tell anyone. You're dangerous because you can't be controlled. If the leaders find out they will kill you. Do not let them find out."

She shuts the door and I'm left alone to find Taylor and show her my tattoos, or the ones on my wrist and collar bone. I don't really know what I'll say about the 4. Lucky number, birthday? I don't know. I find her with Ethan and Uriah in the dauntless born dorm.

"Well hello kitty kat" uriah says with a smirk, "hello to you too uri" as I sit right beside him.

"What tattoos did you get?" Taylor asks obviously intrigued as she just got some birds on her wrist.

"Um well this" I show them my wrist tattoo, "and this four here" and I show them the 4 on my collar bone. Uriah seems to know what they mean but Taylor and Ethan are confused as hell as to why I got a 4 on my collar bone.

"And you got the 4 because..?" Ethan pipes in.

"Because I like the number?" I say unsure, Uriah catches on that I don't want them to know so he doesn't say anything. Taylor talks a lot about her family and stuff that I already knew about. They four of us were there for what seemed like an hour. Until Taylor and Ethan went to go get something else to eat.

Uriah turns and faces me, were the only two in his dorm, most of the others were at their homes at the dauntless compound.

"So what other tattoo did you get other than the wrist one and the 4 which obviously means your brother" he says with his signature smirk. I'm mentally debating whether or not I should show him. It would involve taking my shirt off and my inner stiff is telling me no, but I'm not abnegation anymore, I'm dauntless. Before I know it I take off my shirt and lay down on his bed. I just now realize he can now see my scars and I don't exactly want him to know. But I trust him, I may even like him. I can feel him move and now straddle me while I'm on my back part of me is nervous while the other part is excited, I can feel him touching my scars and gliding his fingers across my skin, "turn your wounds into wisdom, I like it stiff" I scoff "stiff? I'm here laying on your bed with my shirt off while you're straddling me and touching my back. Am I really still a stiff?"

He turns on his back and lays on me, "hmm let me think. Yep. You are most defiantly still a stiff."

"Wow what's a girl gotta do to not be called a stiff?" I ask mockingly.

"Well if you really want to know, I have a few ideas" he replies. I'm not sure if he's serious or not so I just laugh and relax. We stay with, him laying on top of me and just keep taking. We talk about his life in dauntless, and we purposely skip what my childhood was like, judging from my scars I think he knows it wasn't the best, we keep talking until I realize I have training tomorrow and I don't want to miss it. I roll out from under Uriah and he tosses me my shirt but not without a fuss and I start to leave when he calls my name.

"Yes uri" I say sarcastically

"Your scars um th-there beautiful, okay?" he says quietly.

I turn and look at him, "okay".


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Still trying to work on editing but until then I'm so very sorry it's so unedited. Everything I do on Microsoft word just gets deleted! If anyone knows how to fix this please tell me!

**TOBIAS'S POV**

"TRIS"

"Wha-"she rolls right out of our bed and hits the ground with a thud.

"I hate you" she mumbles, "no you don't" I reply slightly amused.

"I'm going to get breakfast. Meet me in the training room okay?" she picks up the entire comforter and walks to the bathroom while mumbling some okays and go aways.

I walk down to get some muffins and coffee and see not many people are up, it is 6:00am so it makes sense. As I walk in the training room, I take out the mats and punching bags. As well as the white board so tris and I can make the match pairs. I know Eric is overseeing most of the training just he did Tris's. So I think I'll give Katherine a harder opponent, maybe a slightly buff guy? She's fast so strength won't matter much and she's not as small as tris was, a couple inches taller at the most, so someone slightly taller than her. I'm thinking matt? Wait I think that's her friend. Oh whatever she'll end up fighting him anyway. I see tris make her way over to me and after we eat, we make the pairings. Once were done its time to wake the initiates. Tris allows me to do the honors.

**KATHERINE'S POV**

"EVERYONE UP! GET UP GET UP GET UP!" I hear Tobias yell. I groin and roll over off the side of the bed. I figure that's the only way I will actually get up. Tobias then proceeds to bang a metal pipe on another metal pipe. Now that that got everyone up.

"Training's in half an hour. Don't be late" and with that he left.

"Hey Emily can you pass me my pants on the floor?" I ask. Emily who is a petite girl from amity groans and throws my pants at me. I get changed slowly not really caring what guys are looking at me. I have probably the nicest body here. Nothing to be ashamed about. Except my back. But Uriah told me it was beautiful, why would he do that. Was it? No of course not. I'm wearing black leggings with my black combat boots, I folded them down and tied the laces around because there more comfortable that way. I get a simple grey V-neck shirt and make my way to the training room with some of the other initiates, Aiden, a darker skinned guy from amity, Maddie, a slut who goes after every guy that looks at her from erudite, and Trevor, one of the few guys I like in our group. He's about the same size as me but a little more muscular, and he's from erudite too. As we get to the training room we find tris and Tobias still eating muffins. I don't realize how hungry I am until I see him eating his muffin. He guides us over to the mats and secretly gives me half his muffin, I give him an appreciative grin and continue following him and tris.

"For the next few hours you will be learning various kicks, blocks and punches to practice on the dummies and punching bags shown to you by tris here-" he stops and points to tris is demonstrating basic punches, and kicks. "You will get a break for lunch and then we will start into the paired up fights. I'll explain the rules for the fights when we get to them. Get going and don't waste this time. You'll all need it."

Trevor and I get punching bags beside each other and we start replicating what tris was doing. Tobias comes over and stares at me for like 10mins. Out of the corner of my eye I see Trevor looking confused at me, I give him a shrug and he goes back to working on the kicks. Finally Tobias stops staring and comes up behind me.

"Surprisingly you're actually not very bad, you have a better punch now though"

"Well then it's a good I punched you before I actually knew how to right?" I reply

"Your common sense scares me sometimes Katherine"

"I'm glad"

He starts to walk away but turns and trips me with an emotionless face. He then proceeds to just walk away and help others. I see Trevor laughing and I give him a 'wtf what did I do' look with an amused grin. I just get up and start on the different kicks. After a couple more hours of this we get a lunch break.

Taylor, matt, Trevor, Emily and I walk over to the table Uriah, Ethan, Nate, and some girls named grace and Hayli are sitting at. We start talking about the training but then get to the topic of food somehow. Being a stiff I didn't have much to add in except bread and potatoes. Tobias and tris call us back into the training room and they start with the rules.

"It's either knock someone out or be knocked out, you don't stop until your opponent is completely unable to fight back."

"Don't step out from the ring"

"Give it your all, this determines your rank for stage 1, the 2 worst initiates at the end of stage one will be escorted to the factionless section of this city. Understood? You want to get the best ranks you can because at the final rankings the job offers will be given according to who ranked what. You may fight separately from the dauntless born but will be ranked together at stage 2, 3 and the final ranks. Got it?" everyone nods their heads and Tobias and tris start listing off the pairs. All I hear is blah blah blah Emily vs Taylor blah blah.

Finally I hear "Katherine vs matt" and I step into the ring completely emotionless. I want to win and I'm going to win, matt being my friend or not.I notice theres some guy standing near tobias with his arms crossed watching us. I can see matt's nervous because he's flexing and unflexing. Just like Tobias he makes the first punch that I easily deflect and I push him over, but instead of letting him get up I kick him down again. I hear him groan and I suddenly feel bad but not enough to lose this fight. He quickly gets up and tries to go for my face but I dodge it and kick him in the stomach, I elbow his temple and he falls. The man standing beside Tobias is now looking at me, I look at him almost asking if I should finish him off. All I get is a nod and I kick matt in the head harder than I have ever kicked before. He's instantly knocked unconscious and Aiden and some guy named Hayden take him to the infirmary. I walk off the ring and go over to Taylor but she just scoffs and walks away. Does she not realize this is what we have to do? We have to fight one another? I walk over to Trevor and just put my head on his shoulder, "I feel bad" I mumble. "The friend of matt side of me says you should feel bad, but the dauntless side of me says good fight" he replies and I just stay there with my head on his shoulder until all the fight are done and were dismissed.

This goes on for the rest of the week. I won all my fights, but the last one Maddie kept stepping out of the ring every time I stepped near her so I won automatically. I didn't really do anything after my fight with matt. He hasn't talked to me since our fight and I don't try to talk to him. Taylor is starting to hang around me again. I hung out with Uriah and his friends a lot. The girl grace invited me over to her dorm to meet her friend's abbey and Halle.

We have the rest of this Saturday off because the final ranks of stage 1 are being made. It's around 7:00pm and no one is really here. There's some big party or something happening that a lot of the dauntless members are going to so it's mostly empty at the compound. I find myself walking toward the chasm and I sit down and start to think about everything that's happened. Tobias and I have been hanging around each other a lot. We just talk about normal stuff and I'm starting to think he knows something about this divergent thing I've been warned about. Uriah and I have been flirting a lot. I think that's what it's called. Grace called me out on it and abbey and Halle quickly agreed. He's a friend just a friend. Is he?

"HEY. Get the hell off the ledge. If you jump it's on me" says the mysterious guy that was watching us fight this week.

"I'm not going to jump though. I'm just thinking" I reply turning back to the rapid water flowing beneath me.

"Well think somewhere else. I don't want anybody jumping whatever your name is" the man says.

"My name is Katherine, whatever your name is" I reply mocking him.

"Well Katherine, my name is Eric. I've seen you fight. You're not bad. Probably one of the top rankers. Congrats."

"Why thank you Eric, well as nice as it was to meet you, I'll go think somewhere else" I  
say as I turn around and walk away.

I think I'll pay Uriah a visit. He's always good and getting me to not think and just relax. I find him running to the training room so I follow and he's tells me he's going to shoot a muffin off my head. Why? I don't know but with him are all his friends so I just follow. We get to the training room and someone flicks on the lights.

"Katherine go stand in front of the target, and someone get me some knives please" Uriah yells and we do as were told. Nate comes up to me and holds the muffin in front of my face so I take a bite and he puts it on my head.

"Just wondering, have you done this before?" I ask

"Nope. But I happen to be quite good at throwing knives so just relax" he replies

"Okay"

"Now everybody out. I need no distractions". Everyone filled out some slower than other but soon enough it was just the two of us.

"No distractions really? That's your excuse?" I say with a smirk.

"Yeah I know not very believable, especially when you're the biggest distraction here"

"Well then you'll just need to focus a little harder now won't you?"

"Well it shouldn't be that hard to" he says with a smirk

I see him take the knife and pull his arm back ready to throw. I stand there completely still. The moment I think he's going to throw it I flinch and squeeze my eyes shut until I hear a laugh. Uriah's looking at me with an amused grin.

"Do you really think I'll hit you?" he says laughing.

"Maybe"

"Well do you trust me" he says looking straight at me.

I stand there for a couple seconds before I meet his eyes, "yes"

"Good, because I'm going to throw knifes at the muffin on your head"

"Alright"

"3, 2, 1," and the knife hits the muffin right on the bite mark I left. Unfortunately it crumbles all over my head and I laugh.

"Thank you for throwing a knife at the muffin that completely crumpled all over my head" I say walking over to him and shaking all the crumbs on him. He laughs and for a second it's all I can hear, and it's comforting.

"Want to go get a tattoo?" he asks playfully

"Sure, what are you gonna get?"

"I'm thinking a bust of you. You know just right on my stomach. And then right under it 'Katherine' in nice big letters" he says sarcastically.

"Well you better spell my name right" I say laughing

"I think, I'm going to get, uh I don't know. Any suggestions?" I ask

"Hm. You trust me right?"

"Yes" I say slowly

"Then I'll pick your tattoo and you can know what it is after it's done"

"You're serious?"

"Completely"

"Okay"

"Okay"

Before I know it he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Uriah put me down right now. I swear to god" I say laughing

"Nope", I try hitting his back but after a while I give up.

"Oh and Katherine?"

"Yes uriah"

"Nice butt"

I start laughing and before I know it he sets me down at the tattoo parlor.

"Tori! Katherine here would like me to choose a tattoo that she cannot know about until it's done" Uriah says proudly

"Tori I'm putting my trust in you to not let Uriah give me a horrible tattoo"

Tori laughs and tells us to come down to the chair where she then goes and talks to Uriah in private leaving me alone.

I see matt walking in with Maddie. "Hey there kitty" Maddie says in an unflattering way. I doubt she knows that she isn't at all attractive and boys genuinely only like her because she will do anything and everything. Probably not but I'm not going to be the one to ruin her happy little world that resolves around herself. So I play it cool. Kind of.

"Bitch" I reply. Okay so maybe not cool but I don't like her. I'm not going to pretend I do either.

"Oh shut up you whore" she sneers

From behind me I hear a familiar voice, "I don't think she's a whore". Tobias. This girl is going to be in big trouble, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it. Uriah comes out with tori and they are slightly confused as to why so many people are in the room, I stand up to walk to Uriah and as I pass Tobias I whisper that they don't know where related and he just nods.

"Now Maddie if you and Matthew here would follow me I would like to have a word"

"That's it? Just a word? I thought you were supposed to be scary or some shit"

"Let me rephrase, please join me in the training room so I can beat the living hell out of you? Is that better?"

"Uh look Maddie was just joking around with Katherine, we all know she's not a whore" matt pipes in.

Beside me I hear Uriah asks me what happened I just say Maddie called me a whore and he just laughed and led me to the chair so I can get the tattoo now.

"Well thank you t-four, but I can deal with it myself" I say

"Oh I'm sure kitty" he says smirking at me.

I scoff, "oh go find tris or something"

"Gladly" he says walking out. Why was he here anyway? I'll have to ask later I guess.

"So I'm ready for this unknown tattoo, I better not regret this uriah" I say sarcastically.

"Oh you won't. I promise it's actually really nice" he says confidently.

I feel tori wiping down my forearms and I look at Uriah to see him smiling at me from his chair. He turned the chair around so he can lean forward on it. I feel the needle writing something on my right forearm. I refrain from looking at what it says until tori says it's finished. When she gives me the OK I look at it. 'Still I rise' is written in the same font used for my back.

"It means that no matter what happens to you, you will always rise above the rest. Well except me but you can be a close second" he says with a wink.

"I think it's perfect. Much better than the name Uriah I was going to put on my chest, so thank you for saving me from that" I reply with a grin.

He just laughs, "Well you're very welcome", and then quickly turns around to face me causing him to fall down.

"Can I put just one more tattoo on you? Please" he says looking uncertain.

"Well it will charge you a dollar but sure" I say sarcastically

"Great, dear tori can you give Katherine a throwing knife right there" he says while touching the patch of skin right below my ear.

"Katherine, are you okay with that?" tori asks as she cleans the skins blow my ear.

"Yes, it's a good memory to keep" I say smiling at Uriah.

When tori's done the tattoo I hand her the card we got with or points on it. Uriah and I walk around the compound and talk about stupid things but end up going back to the training room so he can teach me to throw knifes. We do this for at least an hour before we get kicked out by one of the dauntless guards. As were saying goodbye he just casually kisses me on the cheek and walks away. Does he do that to every girl? Or was this just like a me and him kinda thing? I had so many questions I don't even see Maddie and her loyal follower, aka bitch, come up behind me and restrain me. I struggle to get free but they just keep punching me I soon just stop. I let them carry me to some room. I try to punch them but together they out number me.

"Were not going to kill her right?" the person beside Maddie asks quietly.

"Shut the fuck up Megan, were just to beat the shit out of her" Maddie replies with a sneer. Her and this Megan girl tie me to a chair and tape my mouth shut.

"You think you're so much better than us huh. We might not win every fight or get the most attention from all the guys, but were more dauntless than you stiff. You will probably be a virgin till you 40 won't you stiff. Your pathetic and weak bitch. Nobody's even going to care that you're gone. We might just say you left to become factionless. Or threw yourself into the chasm because you're a little whore. This is gonna be fun." They laugh and take turns kicks and/or punching me. About half an hour later I blackout.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooooooo, so new chapters up this weekend! Yayayay! I'm still trying to figure out this whole font/space/bold/italic thing going on, nothing seems to work! We review and enjoy!

**TOBIAS'S POV**

I flutter my eyes open and feel tris laying almost on top of me. Her head is on my chest and her legs tangled in mine. I watch her evenly breathe in and out and decide after a while to wake her so we can train the initiates today. I gently slide out from underneath her and take a quick shower. I pick up tris bridal style and she starts to stir so I place her on the bed where she quickly wakes up and falls off the side. When she sees me laughing she throws a pillow at me that I quickly dodge.

"Damn your good reflexes" she mumbles then walks into the bathroom for a shower.

I finish making breakfast which consists of eggs and bacon and set a plate out for tris, soon I head down to the training room to start setting up. I go to the cabinets and grab the sets of throwing knives and lay them out on the table. I go to wipe the white board cleans from yesterday's stage 1 cuts.

1. Trevor

2. Katherine

3. Hayden

4. Taylor

5. Aiden

6. Emily

7. Matt

8. Kayla

9. Maddie

10. Tom

Tris as always felt bad about having to cut Maddie and tom but they were those were the rules. Oddly enough I didn't see Katherine at the revealing of the cuts but I guess I'll have to ask her after training today. I feel bad about asking Maddie to find Katherine right after she got cut but she was the only other person I found in the dorms. I wonder if she did ever find Katherine to tell her I needed to talk to her. I hear tris coming in with two muffins and she throws one to me while taking a bite out of her muffin. Soon its 11:00am and the initiates are piling in one by one until they are all standing in a straight line, training starts later today because the cuts were made yesterday. Eric walks into the training room and stands beside me with his hands behind his back. He comes to observe and 'help' sometimes when he thinks were doing something wrong.

I feel all eyes on me and soon look around to find Katherine but she isn't here. I have a mini heart attack but quickly cover it and hop into instructor mode.

"Where's Katherine?"

Everyone looks around and shakes their heads. Obviously nobody has seen her and that panics me a little. I lean over to Eric and whisper to him, "Can you find the Katherine girl?", I ask silently and he glares back at me, "why don't you" he sneers, "because I'm the instructor here and I need to teach these kids how to throw a knife and you don't so that makes you eligible" I say calmly back. He gives a reluctant nod and makes his way out the door to start looking. I feel tris giving me a reassuring look and lets me lean on her a little while everyone's getting set up.

**ERIC'S POV**

I make my way to the control room, if she is really missing the cameras would have seen it. I walk in the room and kick some guy out to begin searching. I start with the cafeteria but I didn't see her at all there so I checked the chasm where I first met her, not a thing. After a couple hours I go for lunch and get the guy I kicked out to search for her.

It's about 6pm now and I still haven't found her. Once again I check the dorm rooms. She's not there. I was about to call it quits when it dawns on me she might have never got in the dorms. So I check camera 149 where I can see the front doors of the dorms. I fast forward and see Katherine and Uriah coming down laughing and smiling. Ugh. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves, she on the other stands there and watches him go. That's when I see Maddie and some girl I recognize as a dauntless born initiate from last year named Megan, kidnap her and take her down the hall. I click on the screen and make the cameras follow them and they end up going all the way down to the other side of the compound. I know exactly where they are though, the dauntless leaders housing in in that side of the compound. Right near my apartment actually.

I look and the clock and see it's now 9:38pm and I start to run to the east compound. I don't see tris, four, or anyone I know so I just go on my own. I take the elevator down to the basement floors and I don't hear anything so that's a good sign. I calmly walk down to the first door and kick it open, nothing, I do this for a couple more doors until I see a bloody and unconscious Katherine lying on the floor with bruises covering her body. I quickly pick her up bridal style and run back to my apartment because the infirmary is on the west side of the compound.

I unlock my door and lay her down on my bed. Her clothes are soaked in dry blood and i'm unsure if I should take them off or not. I decide taking them off wouldn't be the worst thing I've ever done so I gently take off her shirt and pants along with her boots and socks. Her hair is a mess but I just leave it. As I'm getting up to get some cloths to wash her with I take a look at her fully. She's beautiful, much more mature than any other 16 year old I've seen. I shake my head slightly and let out a chuckle, I go get the cloths and bring a bucket of water to begin washing the blood off her. Soon the water in the bucket is red and her body is nice and clean. I'm about to just leave her there and make my way to the living room when I think about what will happen when she wakes up and is just in her bra and panties. I walk over to my dresser and find the biggest shirt I have. It ends up being a black long sleeve shirt that would just cover her butt. I slip it on her and leave a glass of water on the night stand. I close the door behind me and turn on the TV not bothering to track down four to tell him I found the random initiate that can wait till the morning. I lay back and can't stop thinking about the events of tonight and mostly just about 'her' in general.

**URIAH'S POV**

I'm walking to zeke's apartment to see if he knows where four and Tris's apartment is. I didn't see Katherine at all today and I'm starting to get worried about her. Instead of knocking I walk right in and see zeke passed out on the couch with his ear buds in. I see his iPod and blast the volume on it full blast. He jerks right off the couch and tears his ear buds out of his ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK URIAH" he yells while tackling me to the ground. Despite his anger I can't help but laugh at the image of him spazzing off the couch.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, calm down" I reply and reluctantly gets off of me. He lays down on the couch and asks me what I'm here for.

"Where does tris and four live?"

"Apartment uh 811 I think"

"Thanks bro, and by the way why were you listening to that Hannah Montana girl?"

His face goes bright red and he kicks me out before he replies.

I continue to the 8th floor and look for apartment 11. A couple of really drunk girls walk past me screaming about how good this night is. Its then that I realize that's its already 11:oopm and they might be in bed. When I find the apartment I knock on the door and it opens to find a worried and tired looking four.

"What do you want Uriah?" he sighs.

"I just wanted to know if you have seen Katherine, I haven't talked to her since Friday night" I reply slightly worried he wouldn't know where she was.

"No, I sent Eric to find her in the morning because she wasn't at training, I haven't heard from him since."

"What if he's the one that took her?"

"He's a lot of things but I think even he is above kidnapping initiates"

"Fine whatever, tell me if you find her." And with that I leave and head back to the dorm rooms, I do still having training in the morning.

**KATHERINE'S POV**

I wake up with a huge headache. My hands and arms are bruised as well as my legs and torso, I can't see my face but it's probably bruised too. I remember blacking out because of Maddie and Megan, but I seriously can't remember doing anything to piss them off.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed and that's when it hits me. Where am I? Whose apartment am I in? Who found me? I also noticed I'm half naked, I'm only wearing my bra and panties that Taylor made me buy, thank god because abnegation underwear is the least flattering thing in the world, and some men's long sleeve shirt. So I'm guessing I'm in a guy's apartment. Great. Feeling comfortable with my body I walk into the bathroom and put my hair in a quick French braid and use some soap to smell a little cleaner. I walk out into the main living area and see someone fast asleep on the couch. Eric? I throw a pillow at him casually and he falls off the couch with a thud. He groans and sits up leaning on the couch. I notice his eyes go wide when he sees me half naked casually leaning up against his counter.

"So you're the one who found me? Huh? Thanks I guess" I reply making eye contact with him.

"Uh yeah your um trainer asked me to um look for you. You weren't f-far from here" he stutters.

I walk over to the chair on the other side of the room and plop myself down.

"How come your apartment is so much bigger than the rest" I say trying to make conversation. By now he's sitting upright on the couch.

"I'm a dauntless leader"

"Oh so that's why you always watch our fights during training"

"Uh yeah, you came second by the way, you got taken before you could see I think"

"Dammit who came first?"

"Trevor, and Maddie and tom got cut"

"Maddie got cut? So is that why she decided to beat the hell out of me with that other girl?" I laugh a little as I say this. I'm used to the feeling of being beaten so I know not to cry or complain about it. I've had to do this for years.

"I guess so, she's already been thrown out of dauntless and the other girl Megan will be too. I have to ask, but why aren't you like crying or I don't know feeling the pain of being beaten at all?" he asks uncertain.

"Would it be better if I started balling my eyes out and asking for a million ice packs?" I reply calmly

"No I guess not, but not many people could taking a beating like that and not feel it at all."

"Well that's a little part of why I wanted to come to dauntless, I don't cry or overreact because of some pain" I say not sure if he really cares but it seems he does.

"Good, that will come in handy" he says while getting up I presume to make breakfast.

"Want something to eat?" he asks. I guess I was right.

"Yes please, and maybe some Advil?"

"Ah so she does feel pain" he mocks

"Everyone does, I just try not to react to it that's all". He gives me a glass of water and some Advil then sets a plate of eggs, bacon, and a muffin down in front of me and sits down beside me with his own.

"What does your tattoo mean, the throwing knife?"

"A memory, from Friday night" I say vaguely. He looks at me but doesn't ask again.

"And you're other ones?"

"The one on my wrist I got because my friend suggested it, the 'still I rise' one I got without knowing what it was, I got dared to let my friend pick one for me, and the four because of my family" I completely lie. He seems to buy it because he doesn't press it.

"And the one on your back?"

"How do you know about that one?"

"I was the one who dressed and undressed you" he replies smugly

"Well if you saw my back then I guess it's self-explanatory" I hiss.

He seem to back off and takes my dishes away, to wash them. I know Tobias is probably worried sick I decide to get my clothes and head to the pit to get to his apartment.

As I'm walking out the door I turn around and see Eric watching me.

"Thanks again, and I'm keeping the shirt, its comfortable" I say smirking

He smirks too, "whatever you like".

I close the door behind me and walk into the pit to find the dorms, I forgot training was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

**KATHERINE'S POV**

When I get to the dorm obviously nobody is there so I take off the clothes I'm wearing, and throw on my normal attire. Black skinny jeans, a dark grey long sleeve shirt and black combat boots. My hair is already done so I head to the training room down the hall, the moment I step in all eyes are on me. Tobias calls for everyone to get back to work and then rushes over to me dragging me behind a wall.

"What the fuck Katherine, where were you?" he whispers

"Oh you know just in the basements chilling, occasionally getting beat by some dumb brunette and her friend, normal stuff" I say sarcastically.

"Not. Funny." He says with a stern face.

"Oh just hug me already" I say grinning at him.

He picks me up and buries his face in my neck, "you smell like dried blood".

"I know Tobias, I know" I say dramatically.

"So do you know how to throw knives considering you know have one on your head?" he says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes brother I do" I reply certain.

"And how is that now?"

"Uriah taught me on Friday" I say smirking.

"What's going on with you two? Because I don't want-"

"You have no choice in the matter Tobias, but don't worry you'll always be the favorite guy in my life?" I say mockingly.

"Well who could ever compete?" he says smirking

I start walking back to the training room but not before turning around to face Tobias, "Uriah" I say glad to get the last word. The smirk falls from his face and he walks up beside me. I don't question it, I know I hurt his man pride or something. As we get closer everyone turns around to look at us again, he quickly trips me and I land awkwardly on the ground. Apparently his pride wasn't something to mess with. I start to laugh at the thought and tris comes to offer me a hand. I smile appreciably at her and she walks away to help some of the other initiates.

"Everyone stop. We're playing a little throwing game to test your skills. It's not hard, all you have to do is get the knife in the center of the ring. If you hit the center go to the back of the line, if you fail go back to the dorms. Last one standing gets tomorrows training off along the dauntless born initiate who won their game. We're doing fitness tomorrow so you might want to try to win" Tobias yells to us.

Everyone gathers in a very messy line in front of one of the targets. I didn't get to see how good everyone else is but I know I have a chance considering the first 2 people have failed. Trever gets his in the center and moves to the back of the line. Taylor ends up taking too long and tris kicks her out. It's my turn and I know exactly what to do. I step up and hold my arm with the knife above my head, I quickly release it and it flies right to the very center of the ring. I walk to the back of the line and so do 4 others, Aiden, Hayden, Matt and Emily. Trever hits the target again, I so do I, Aiden missed by a centimetre. Hayden completely misses it. Trever and I go through a few more times until he didn't throw his knife hard enough and it clatters to the bottom. He stars swearing and leaves the room, now it's only tris Tobias and I.

"You see, I told you I was amazing" I say to Tobias

"You said you could throw knifes, not that you were amazing" he says matter of factly

"Well if I know how to throw knifes it's going to be amazing obviously" I say slightly laughing.

"Fine fair enough, but I bet you couldn't win flinch or die little girl" he says tripping me again.

"1. Why the fuck do you always trip me. And 2 explain to me what that is and I bet I could"

Tris speaks up this time, "it's when someone throws knives at you and if you flinch you 'die' ".

"Oh okay Tobias bring it on"

I stand in front of the same target I used with Uriah and suddenly feel really confident. Tobias gets 3 knifes and starts sharpening them to try and intimidate me. I tell him to get a move on and without even really looking he throws one right at my neck. I don't flinch, he then throws one at the other side of my neck. I don't flinch. He looks at tris before he throws and it just Knicks my ear enough to draw blood. This time I flinch.

"Dammitt, is that even fair?"

"Probably not but whatever. You coming to dinner?"

"No I'm going to go find Uriah"

"Uriah is probably at dinner Katherine"

"Right so yeah I'm going to dinner"

We make our way to the dining hall and I immediately spot Uriah with Nate and grace at the back table. I see him look my way and push his chair out from under him and clumsily make his way over to me even before I move. He puts his hands on my shoulders and look at me everywhere.

"Well hello Uriah it's always a pleasure"

"What happened, no wait where you were because I was asking for you but nobody knew where you were then your brother didn't know and I was starting to think you were dead."

"You were asking for me"

"Yeah of course"

"Oh, well I was taken hostage by a bitch if that answers your questions"

"What who?

"That Maddie girl in my initiate group, she's been kicked out though"

"Fuck her"

"No everyone else has already done that" I say sarcastically

"Wow look at you queen of the chirps" he says mocking me

"I won the game of throwing knifes" I say making conversation

"Oh really, so did I" he raises an eyebrow at me

"Well I did learn from the best, or second best now"

"Second best. Really?" he asks

"Absolutely"

"Well I think we need to test this. Training room now."

We both race to the training room and grab 3 knifes. I head over to a target and get ready to throw when Uriah starts talking.

"To make this interesting. Every time you miss, you have to take off a piece of clothing" he smirks

"Well I would just love to see you naked" I say sarcastically. But am I really?

"Of course you do. Too bad you won't" he smirks even wider.

I throw my first knife and I lands perfectly in the center. I grin at him. He makes his throw and it lands right beside mine. I walk over to the target and bump shoulders with him as I go, and I end up throwing right on top of his. But it stuck. He glares at me and takes all of the knifes off handing two to me. He gets his in the ring and this time I miss slightly to the left. He grins and I remove my jacket Tobias bought me. He gets his in the middle again and just smiles. I get mine in the middle thankful for not having a leather jacket to compete with anymore. He gets his in the ring again, and I mess up slightly which results in my having to take off my pants. This goes on for a while and soon uriah has just taken off his shirt to reveal his chiseled abs and I'm down to my long sleeve shirt and some underwear.

"Can we please stop now? I still haven't had dinner and its almost 8 now"

"Or are you just afraid of getting naked?"

"If I say yes can we leave?"

"Yes"

"Then yes, forever a stiff. Let's go" I say grabbing boots and socks off the ground. I'm looking for my pants when he throws them at me with a smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that" I ask

"I don't know I just missed you I guess"

"Well I missed you to uri" I say sweetly

We head down to the dining hall where almost everyone is gone, and sit at our usual table at the back. We eat mostly in silence except for a bit of chit chat and we watch some of the amusement fighters fighting in the pit. We cheer and get offered a couple beers which we both took. Well Uriah had to coach me through it because I had never seen or tasted a beer before. And soon we were stumbling to the dorm rooms together. Nobody's in the dorms and for a second I'm really confused until I think about what tris was saying to us before we left, there was a mini paintball battle between initiates to get ready for the big paintball match soon.

Without even realizing it I take off my clothes right in front of Uriah and change into only the shirt I kinda stole from Eric. It's long enough to just cover my butt. i start laughing and he seems confused at first.

"What's so funny" he asks still confused

"I just changed in front of you. In abnegation I could have been kicked out for doing that" I say still laughing

"Katherine, I think you might be a light weight" he says starting to laugh to.

I make a pouty face and he kisses my forehead. I looks at me and tells me to stay put. So I lay down and start playing with the boots I got the other day. These ones are black but I had to buy new laces because they were not long enough to tie around my ankle to keep the flaps down. Soon Uriah comes back with a pack of beer and smirks at me.

"Since us both don't have training tomorrow I thought we could get a little drunk" he says with a smile.

"I've never been drunk before though"

"Don't worry it's not that big of a deal"

"Alright then! Hand me a beer" I say still a little tipsy from the 3 beers I had had before.

Soon were both quite drunk and we start asking about stupid things and asking dares for each other.

"I uh dare you to tell me your biggest fear" I say propping myself up on his stomach.

"Hmm burning to fucking death" he says while taking a big sip of his almost empty beer bottle.

"Ewwwwwww that sucks" I say making a disgusted face at him

"What's your biggest secret my little drunk friend"

"Hey I'm not that dru-hiccup-drunk" I protest

"Just answer the question kitty"

"Fine but you can't –hiccup- tell anyone okay?"

"I would never ever ever dream of it"

"I think-I think I like Uriah. Shhhh don't tell him"

"Katherine"

"Y-yes"

"I am uriah" he says with a sloppy smile

"Then kiss me" I say seductively and roll over onto him and straddle his lap. He just rolls me over so he's on top now.

"No" he says simply.

I make a pouty face, "why not?"

"Because your drunk, and I'm almost drunk so it would be a sucky first kiss. That's why."

"But I don't careeee"

"Well I do, I care, and because of that I'm leaving to get you some water and sober up before your brother kills me"

"You're no fun" I say still pouting.

He leans in close and whispers in my ear, "just wait until we both become members of dauntless, we'll have fun" he starts nibbling my ear and I involuntarily let out a moan. I see him smirk and get off of me with ease. I don't know what happens next because I pass out on my pass overcome with fatigue.


End file.
